KibaIno Stories
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kumpulan story tentang KibaIno (mostly drabble). Genre campur aduk, tetapi dominan romance. Update sesuka hati XD Rate diubah demi keamanan. Tapi jangan khawatir, rate T tetap dominan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 _Hai-hai_ penggemar KibaIno di manapun berada * _cieee_

Di sini adalah kumpulan _drabble_ KibaIno. Sengaja saya buat untuk menyalurkan ide cerita yang mampir di kepala, tetapi saya enggan menjabarkan lebih panjang. Begitu _hehehe ..._

Baiklah, silakan membaca. Kritik boleh dituangkan di kolom review ya.

Terima kasih

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BIOLOGI**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lembaran kertas itu terbolak balik, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Desahan napas terembus juga untuk kesekian kalinya. Kernyitan di dahi, kerucut di bibir, menjadi pertanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar lelah. Lelah untuk berpikir. Jemari memijit pelipis yang terasa sakit. Matanya tak henti membaca tiap baris kalimat soal di atas meja.

Ia mendesah, lagi.

"Kenapa sulit sekali?"

Sebenarnya bukan sulit, melainkan ia memang tidak pandai menghafal. Lagi pula sekarang ini ia benar-benar menyesal, kenapa dulu saat ulangan umum semester ia malah jatuh sakit? Yang membuatnya terpaksa duduk di sini, di ruang guru, pada jam pelajaran pertama, seorang diri, untuk mengerjakan ulangan susulan.

Menatap jam dinding yang berdetak, menerawang reminisensi pada materi yang telah dipelajarinya malam lalu. Berusaha berkonsentrasi. _Ah_ , rasanya ia mulai mengingat sesuatu, dan …

 _Cklek_

... buyar.

Ino mencebik, menoleh ke arah pintu, dan sudah siap memarahi siapa pun yang telah menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Namun, yang ada, napasnya tercekat, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tak mampu Ino sekadar berkata saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

Rambut cokelat berantakan, tatapan mata gelap yang tajam, sepasang tato segitiga merah di pipi, bibir yang dihiasi seujung taring. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sungguh tidak layak, seragam putihnya kotor dan celana hitamnya berhias leret tipis berlubang.

Pemuda itu, adalah preman sekolah. Tenar dengan segala keakuannya. Suka membolos saat pelajaran sekolah, biang onar dan suka berkelahi. Nyaris seluruh penghuni sekolah ini pernah terkena amukannya. Maka tidak sedikit dari mereka yang enggan berurusan dengan pemuda itu, termasuk Ino.

Dengan cepat Ino menunduk, menatap deretan nama-nama asing yang seketika membuatnya ingin muntah. Apapun, demi tidak bertemu pandang dengan Kiba.

"Lisosom."

Ino terkejut. Tak hanya karena mendengar suara berat di dekat telinganya, tetapi juga sebuah jemari dari tangan besar sedang menunjuk ke arah kertas soalnya.

" _Huh_?"

Ino mendongak, menatap bingung pada pemuda bertato merah itu.

"Pencernaan intraseluler difungsikan oleh organel … lisosom."

Kebingungan Ino kian bertambah saat Kiba justru memosisikan diri duduk di samping Ino.

"Plasmolisis."

Masih tidak mengerti, Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada jari telunjuk Kiba yang ternyata sudah berpindah pada angka 2.

"Sentriol."

Nomor 3

"Dinding sel."

Nomor 4

Enggan berlama-lama terpaku, dan tidak ingin merugikan dirinya sendiri, Ino bergegas mengambil pensil di sudut meja dan mulai menuliskan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kiba. Mengabaikan kekhawatiran jika Kiba hanya mempermainkannya.

Dan pada hari berikutnya, Ino dibuat terbelalak tak percaya bahwa ia mendapatkan kepala 9 untuk nilai ulangan Biologi.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Balas review yaa ...

Terima kasih untuk **Lazyper** dan **xoxo** yang sudah review di _chapter_ 1.

 _Oh_ ya, untuk **xoxo** iya ini pendek soalnya drabble.

Sebenarnya karena malas menjabarkan menjadi OS saja maka dipilih _drabble_ XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ES KRIM**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ino menatap pria di hadapannya, penuh makna, dengan binar mata bak manik yang menyala-nyala. Bibir gadis itu berkedut, ingin sekali menampilkan senyum atau bahkan tawa. Sayang, gerakan kecil itu mampu menarik perhatian sang pria, yang lantas membalas dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua tangan besar yang pria itu gunakan untuk mengurung tubuh ramping Ino, kini tak lagi mencengkeram kuat pada dinding di sisi kiri dan kanan sang wanita.

Kernyitan heran kembali muncul tatkala kedut bibir Ino kian kentara. Pria itu tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya isi kepala Ino. Wanita itu baru saja mendapat ancaman darinya, dan kini malah ingin tertawa. Apa ia sudah tak sayang nyawa?

"Kau menertawakanku?"

Ino menelengkan kepala, matanya menyusuri penampilan sang pria dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Rambut cokelat yang tampak tersisir rapi, tatapan mata gelap yang tajam, sepasang tato segitiga merah menempel dengan angkuhnya di kedua belah pipi, dan bibir yang gelap karena pengaruh nikotin. Tatapan Ino berhenti sejenak. Sedikit memutar fantasi tentang rasa dari bibir itu. Namun belum sampai khayalan itu terjadi, Ino tersentak, akuamarinnya menyala. Menggeleng sejenak lantas melanjutkan pengamatannya. Rahang yang kuat, gemeretak gigi sang pria nyaris terdengar. Rupanya ia benar-benar kesal.

Jakun di leher terlihat naik turun. Kulitnya kecokelatan, dengan setetes dua tetes peluh. Merasa pipinya menghangat, Ino menurunkan pandangan pada pakaian yang dikenakan sang pria. Kemeja rapi, dengan jas tersampir di bahunya. Celana hitam yang senada dengan pantofel membungkus kakinya sempurna.

Ino tersenyum sinis, lantas mendongak, tatapannya kembali pada wajah pria itu. Pandangan mata mereka beradu, kali ini Ino memasang mimik menantang.

"Tidak akan pernah, Inuzuka," bisiknya.

Kiba, pria itu, geram.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Yamanaka!"

Sekuat tenaga Ino mendorong tubuh kekar Kiba, yang meski enggan memilih untuk mengalah, menarik tubuhnya mundur.

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Selama ini aku selalu menjaganya, dan sekarang kau mau memintanya? _Oh_ tidak semudah itu Ferguso."

Ino melenggang pergi, mengabaikan tatapan memelas Kiba.

"Beli saja sendiri!"

Dan wanita itu, dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, mulai membuka bungkus es krim yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Balas review yaa ...

Terima kasih untuk **Lin Xiao Li** yang sudah review.

Iya, ini masih terus dilanjut kok, sampai saya kehabisan ide XD.

In syaa Allah setiap hari _update_ ya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KAMA**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau ini … apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Suara sahabatnya terdengar berisik di telinga gadis itu. Padahal sahabatnya berbicara dengan nada biasa, karena sedang disibukkan dengan cairan terang aneka warna di dalam gelas kimia dan labu ukur.

Sementara dirinya sibuk mengoles kuku cantik dengan tinta merah muda. Lantas membawanya ke depan mulut dan meniupnya.

"Kenapa aku harus kasihan, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dan memandang dirinya tak percaya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melepas kacamatanya dan menatap tajam.

"Kau masih bertanya?"

Ia mengendikkan bahu seakan tak peduli, menderma desah kepuasan dan tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karya pada kuku cantiknya.

"Ino, dengarkan aku!"

Ino menatap malas, tetapi acuh. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat Sakura mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, menembakmu, dan sangat gembira ketika kau menerima cintanya. Dan sekarang? Kau mencampakkannya begitu saja? _Oh hell_! Kau bahkan menusuk dia dari depan."

Kilatan mata _emerald_ Sakura penuh dengan amarah, membuat Ino sedikit gentar. Namun, kembali gadis sombong itu merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Ino mengempas tangan Sakura dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Bukan salahku, sejak awal aku menerimanya aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, dan dia tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sahabat sejak kecilnya ini keras kepala.

"Lalu? Dengan begitu kau berhak menyakiti hatinya? Dengan begitu kau bebas berkeliaran bersama laki-laki lain, sementara dia menatapmu dengan mata nanar?"

"Bukan karena kau cemburu _kan_?"

Sakura menggeram pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Ino, kembali pada cairan merah muda di atas meja. Ino melirik Sakura singkat sebelum mendongak ke arah jendela. Langit Kota Konoha benar-benar gelap saat ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

"Baguslah," batinnya.

Ino jadi punya alasan untuk menunda kepulangannya ke rumah. Jadi mungkin pemuda yang sedang menunggunya saat ini merasa bosan lalu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mencipta sebuah alasan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Dan aku bisa jadian dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Ino berucap dalam hati sambil tidak lupa menyeringai tipis, membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan resmi mendapatkan laki-laki idola sekolah itu.

Hampir sejam mereka berada di dalam ruang laboratorium. Sakura yang kembali sibuk dengan peralatan kimia dan Ino yang kembali sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Sakura, hujan sudah reda. Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Kau saja duluan, tanggung ini."

Ino mengangguk dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Berjalan keluar dengan bersenandung. Terkadang matanya melirik pada taman di kiri dan kanan lorong sekolah, dan terhenti pada lapangan basket. Ia tersenyum, di sinilah ia memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke setelah laki-laki itu putus dari Sakura. Mereka sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan meski keduanya tahu, bahwa Ino sudah memiliki kekasih.

Lantas gadis berambut pirang itu kembali melangkah, kini pandangannya tertuju pada taman di depan ruang guru. Ino berhenti.

Di tempat ini, seorang pemuda menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak terlalu ia kenal. Pemuda yang berpenampilan culun dengan kacamata bingkai hitam dan rambut yang selalu tersisir rapi. Ino meringis, bagaimana bisa ia berpacaran dengan pemuda seperti itu. Sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Namun tiba-tiba, bayangan senyum pemuda itu melintas. Senyum polos yang membuat gigi taringnya terlihat, dan matanya menyipit.

Ino merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, napasnya sedikit tercekat, dan pipinya yang menghangat.

Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, gadis Yamanaka itu kembali berjalan sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin."

Dan tepat lima meter dari gerbang sekolah, ia menemukan pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Pemuda itu, sedang berdiri di tepi gerbang. Seketika Ino teringat pada pesan teks yang pemuda itu kirimkan beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang."

Mungkin pemuda itu benar-benar menunggunya?

Hanya saja saat ini Ino merasa tidak suka, ketika mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa bersama.

Ino merasa ada perih yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dada, ada perasaan tidak terima yang mendadak mencuat. Ada sensasi menyakitkan yang entah apa namanya. _Hell_! Ketika dulu melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura saja ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Mungkinkah aku …."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Mohon maaf baru _update_ malam-malam XD

Balas review yaa ...

Terima kasih untuk **Black Hat** dan **Lin Xiao Li** yang sudah review.

 **Black Hat:** iya _nih_ , yang _chapter_ 3 memang dibikin beda Kibanya, tapi tetep suka _kan_? _Xixixi_ ...

 **Lin Xiao Li:** Wahhh ceritanya mau niru Lin yang Kibanya rada beda hehe. Iya bener, judulnya memang KAMA, yang maknanya kurang lebih seperti yang Lin maksudkan ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **RENJANA KELAM**

 _._

 _._

 _._

9 Januari 2018

 **Mayat Kelima Kasus _Irish Bells_ Adalah Seorang Dokter Ternama**

…

Matanya melirik sepintas ke sekeliling saat ia selesai membaca _headline_ berita sebuah surat kabar nasional. Digulungnya kertas lembaran itu dengan tenang, dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia menarik tudung hitam berbulu untuk menutup kepala. Ia berlalu perlahan dari loper tempatnya membeli surat kabar. Sembari mengikatkan masker pada bagian bawah wajahnya.

Beruntung ketika belum terlalu jauh melangkah, hujan turun. Sedikit menyamarkan kepergiannya yang ia khawatirkan terlampau tiba-tiba, dan menimbulkan kecurigaaan.

Ketika melewati deretan pertokoan di tikungan, ia berhenti. Menoleh ke samping dan mendongak.

"Lori Coffee," gumamnya.

Ia tersenyum, berbelok memasuki kafe tersebut dan mengambil tempat di sudut belakang.

"Americano dengan sedikit gula," ucapnya saat seorang pelayan muda menghampiri.

Ia menatap sekeliling. Kafe ini cukup banyak penggemar. Hal yang wajar mengingat racikan kopi yang dihidangkan sedikit lebih enak, dengan harga yang sama dengan kafe lain. Selain itu, lokasinya yang tepat berada di tepi sungai menjadikan kafe ini memiliki nilai plus.

Ia menyandarkan diri pada sofa dan memejamkan mata. Menarik napas cukup dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, tepat kala telinganya mendengar bunyi bel di pintu masuk kafe. Membuka matanya malas, ia tak berniat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Segerombolan wanita muda dengan dandanan yang cukup menarik perhatian, dan pakaian yang dikenakan pun cukup membuat setiap laki-laki merasa gerah, termasuk dirinya.

Ia tak acuh, kembali memejamkan mata tetapi seketika membukanya. Sial, para wanita itu memilih tempat duduk tepat di depannya.

"Benar, itu menyeramkan," ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang diamini oleh kawan-kawannya.

 _Oh_ sungguh menyebalkan. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir tetapi para wanita itu malah bersuara tinggi.

"Menurutmu apa yang menjadi motif pembunuh itu?"

 ** _Deg_**

Jantungnya sedikit berpacu laju. Ia pasang telinga dalam posisi yang dibuat tenang.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia pasti seorang maniak."

"Atau mungkin pemerkosa? Kalian tahu _kan_ korbannya adalah para wanita."

Yang lain bergidik, "Sepertinya tidak. Polisi bilang tidak ada bekas-bekas pemerkosaan pada mayat."

Sejenak pendengarannya terputus ketika pelayan menyuguhkan kopi di atas meja. Ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"Iya, kenapa harus Uzumaki Karin juga? Aku sangat mengidolakannya."

Ia ingin tertawa menyadari suara itu dibarengi dengan isak. Melirik penasaran, ternyata teman-teman wanita itu tengah menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Ya, korbannya selalu wanita cantik. Tayuya, Uzumaki Karin, Mei Terumi, Shion dan terakhir, kalian sudah baca beritanya?"

Sebagian mengangguk, "Haruno Sakura."

Pria itu menahan napasnya. Sedikit bergetar ketika nama terakhir disebut. Kemudian berusaha mengambalikan ketenangannya.

Sembari menyesap kopi, ia lanjut mendengarkan.

"Menurut kalian apa ada kesamaan dari mereka?"

Hening sejenak, hanya suara bisik yang seakan menunjukkan jika para wanita itu tengah berpikir.

"Cantik?"

Mendengus

"Terkenal?"

Nyaris tertawa

"Mereka sama-sama pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan pewaris Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Sasuke."

 ** _Trek_**

Para wanita itu terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan berucap maaf sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

Pria itu berjalan keluar kafe. Mimiknya terlihat tenang, meski pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana pun kasus itu pasti akan terungkap. Polisi tidak pernah main-main dengan kasus semacam ini, teror yang menimbulkan keresahan masyarakat.

Cepat atau lambat, dirinya hanya perlu berpikir agar bisa menjauh dari jangkauan polisi. Dan itu tidak mungkin.

Maka jalan satu-satunya adalah ….

"Aku pulang," teriaknya.

Saat masuk rumah pandangannya berkeliling. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak ia tinggalkan.

Kakinya menaiki tangga dan berbelok. Di depan pintu kamar, tangannya terhenti pada kenop. Pelan, ia membukanya.

Di sana, seorang wanita terduduk di atas ranjang. Wajah pucat, rambut berantakan, dan baju yang kusut tak berbentuk. Sebelah kakinya terbelenggu pada rantai, pun kedua tangannya. Pria itu melihatnya melirik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Pria itu mencium pipinya dan tersenyum. Diamatinya wanita cantik itu dengan saksama.

"Kau cantik," ujarnya sembari mengelus pipi putih sang wanita.

Lagi, tak ada respon. Wanita berambut pirang itu membisu.

Pria itu memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil. Dibukanya belenggu yang mengekang kaki dan tangan sang wanita, menimbulkan kernyit heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau akan apakan aku, Inuzuka?"

Wanita itu berteriak tapi ia abai.

Setelah berhasil membuka belenggu, pria itu menatap dalam-dalam pada netra akuamarin di depannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Wanita itu menurut dengan enggan. Ia lemah, sudah tak lagi punya kuasa di hadapan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang telah mengurungnya selama hampir dua bulan.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Kota Suna, 10 Januari 2018**

...

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?"

Inuzuka Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk wanita yang aku cintai."

Wanita itu mendecih, "Kau mencintai Yamanaka Ino?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mencintaimu? Kau tahu siapa dia."

Kiba tersenyum, "Terkadang cinta tidak butuh alasan pun balasan. Cukup yang kau cinta bahagia, maka kau akan bahagia."

Sang wanita terdiam. Tanpa sadar netra akuamarin berkaca. Panggilan dari pengeras suara nyaris terabaikan saat wanita bertopi lebar itu menubruk tubuh kekar Kiba. Dalam kecepatan tak biasa bibir mungil menyentuh bibir kebasnya. Kiba membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Yamanaka Ino membalikkan tubuhnya lantas berlari.

Sesaat setelah bayangan tubuh Ino menghilang, sebuah suara berat terdengar dekat dengannya.

"Letnan Inuzuka Kiba."

Dan ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N (lagi):**

Bisa dipahami kan ya maksud cerita ini? XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Niatnya mau bikin _fluff_ tapi entah kenapa malah jadi serius XD

Terima kasih untuk **Lin Xiao Li,** silakan ditebak _hayooo_ yang _chap_ kemarin XD

Sepertinya ini terlalu panjang untuk disebut _drabble_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

.

.

.

 **NOSTALGIA?**

.

.

.

Ino keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan lesu. Selama kakinya melangkah ia hanya menundukkan kepala. Tampak jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Yamanaka- _sensei_?"

Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Ino mendongak. Awalnya ia menatap datar tapi dalam sekejap berubah penuh ekspresi. Mata akuamarinnya berbinar seakan menemukan harapan baru setelah baru saja mendapat vonis buruk.

"Hyuga- _senseiiii,_ " teriaknya sambil berlari memeluk Hinata.

Yang dipeluk kebingungan, padahal ia hanya menyapa dan sambutannya luar biasa. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, lantaran tidak kuat menahan tubuh Ino yang sedikit lebih besar.

"A-ada apa?"

Ino melepas pelukannya, "Tolong aku?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Tentang apa?"

Ino menarik napas dalam sebelum mulai menjelaskan duduk perkara yang baru saja membuatnya seakan tak bernyawa.

"Murid-muridku kebetulan melewati TKP tindakan pencurian di tengah kota. Dan sekarang berada di kantor polisi."

Hinata menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sepertinya ia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Dan barusan Tsunade _-sama_ memintaku menjemput mereka, setelah menerima telepon dari kantor polisi."

"Ya sudah, Anda jemput saja mereka."

Hinata berjalan diikuti Ino. Bibir wanita pirang itu mengerucut tak suka.

"Tolong gantikan saya menjemput mereka," pintanya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Wali kelas mereka _kan_ Yamanaka- _sensei._ Lagi pula saya masih harus mengantar Matsuri, murid saya, untuk mendaftar lomba mewarnai."

Ino menarik lengan Hinata dan menatap dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tolonglah, akan saya gantikan mengantar Matsuri."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Anda tahu kita tidak bisa seperti itu, _Sensei_."

Tubuh Ino melemas. Ya, ia tahu benar peraturannya. Kewajiban dan tanggung jawab seorang guru kelas tidak dapat digantikan seenaknya. Semacam, etika psikologis atau apa pun itu.

"Jadi saya harus menjemput mereka sendiri?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Anda pasti bisa, Yamanaka- _sensei_."

Mereka berpisah di sana. Ino bergegas ke kantor dan mengambil tas jinjingnya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam taksi daring yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya.

Wanita itu gelisah sepanjang perjalanan. Rasa menggelitik yang mendadak memenuhi rongga dada, dan degup jantung yang riuh rendah. Ada rasa enggan menyeruak. Ada rasa ingin memberontak. Namun itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Sebenarnya alasan Ino tidak ingin ke kantor polisi bukan karena ia tidak peduli pada anak didiknya. Ya walaupun bisa dikatakan ia sudah bosan juga mendengar Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto berulah. Ketiga anak didiknya itu memang luar biasa tidak biasa.

Alasan utama ia tidak mau menjemput mereka adalah ... Tanpa sadar taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti. Ino mengintip keluar jendela.

"Kepolisian Kota Konoha," ujar sang pengemudi.

Ino tersenyum kikuk, ia beranjak keluar mobil dan dengan keraguan yang dimantap-mantapkan berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan tinggi tersebut.

"Se-selamat siang," sapanya pada seorang polisi wanita di meja depan.

"Siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Saya mau menjemput anak didik saya."

Polisi itu tersenyum dan dengan cepat memberikan petunjuk tentang arah ruangan di mana ketiga anak didik Ino berada.

Ino berterima kasih sebelum melangkah pergi. Dadanya kian sesak, dalam hati serapal doa ia ucapkan.

Dan baru sejengkal kakinya memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud, sebuah suara berat seolah meruntuhkan dunianya.

"Ino?"

Mau tidak mau Ino mendongak. Hatinya mencelus. Di sana, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, duduk. Sementara di seberang meja, di atas sofa panjang, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tertidur dengan baju seragam kotor.

"Kau wali kelas mereka?"

Ino mengangguk tanpa berani menatap sang empunya suara. Sedang pria itu tertawa.

"Keberuntungan yang aneh."

" _Huh_?"

Pria itu menatap Ino penuh makna. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Ino. Ino terpaku, ia hanya bisa membiarkan suhu hangat naik ke pipinya. Pria itu benar-benar berubah, dalam arti yang bagus.

Tubuhnya kekar, jelas dia dapatkan dari pelatihan di akademi kepolisian. Ditambah seragam yang membalut sempurna tiap otot yang ... _ugh ..._ membuat Ino nyaris berkhayal tentangnya. Yang pasti, paling menarik adalah, wajah pria itu. Benar-benar tampan dengan tato segitiga merah yang tetap ada.

"Suka?"

 _Oh_ Ino bahkan bisa mendengar seringaian pria itu. Wanita pirang memutar bola matanya dan mendecih.

"Maksudnya?"

Kini jarak mereka tidak ada lagi satu meter.

"Tatapanmu padaku semacam kau terpesona," jawab pria itu dengan seringai makin lebar.

"Tahan Inuzuka! Anda tidak berubah, selalu kelewat percaya diri."

Sang polisi tertawa renyah. Semakin mendekati Ino dengan pandangan mengamati.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, Ino. _Yah_ kecuali tubuh-"

"Cepat tolong selesaikan urusan ini! Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk bisa membawa mereka?"

Suaranya yang terburu-buru mengagetkan baik dirinya ataupun Kiba, polisi itu. Namun, mata gelap Kiba tidak melewatkan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih Ino. Kiba menyeringai, lagi.

"Baiklah, akan aku buat dokumennya. Kau duduk saja dulu di samping murid-muridmu."

Kiba memutari meja dan duduk di kursinya. Mengetik sesuatu pada komputer dan sesekali mengamati wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Kiba tersenyum, ada sekian keping memori berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Tentang dirinya dan wanita itu di masa lalu, masa SMA. Terlalu indah untuk diceritakan, tetapi bahkan keindahan itu harus berakhir karena kecerobohannya.

Kiba yang saat itu masih dikuasai jiwa muda, tergoda oleh kecantikan murid pindahan di akhir tahun ajaran. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Ino dalam keadaan gadis itu masih sangat mencintainya.

Mengingat bagian itu membuat Kiba berjengit. Mengundang tatapan tanya dari Ino. Kiba tersenyum kikuk dan melanjutkan lamunan-ketikannya.

Jujur saja, Kiba menyesal. Tayuya hanya membuatnya tenggelam dalam euforia sesaat. Sebentar saja Kiba bosan dan kembali kepada Ino.

Sayang, saat itu Ino yang sangat terluka, sudah menutup semua pintu hatinya. Hubungan keduanya kian jauh. Terlebih ketika lulus SMA. Mereka tak pernah lagi berkabar.

"Apa masih lama? Saya masih harus mengantar mereka ke rumah masing-masing," celetuk Ino memecah keheningan.

Ino merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan Kiba. Ingatan tentang masa lalu menghantuinya. Yang membuatnya semakin parah adalah perasaannya pada Kiba yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Sudah."

Kiba mengambil kertas yang keluar dari mesin pencetak. Memasukkannya ke dalam _stopmap_ merah dan mengambil jaketnya?

"Kau tidak mau membangunkan mereka?"

Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan membangunkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke perlahan. Ya Tuhan, muka polos mereka langsung saja meluluhkan emosinya. Ino tersenyum, "Ayo, _Sensei_ antar pulang."

Anak-anak itu mengangguk, tidak berkata apa pun, mungkin masih mengantuk atau merasa bersalah.

Selama perjalanan keluar kantor, mereka menjadi objek pandangan banyak orang. Senyum jahil dan tatapan yang aneh bagi Ino.

"Abaikan saja," ujar Kiba yang ternyata sudah berjalan di samping Ino. Ino mengangguk, ia mengira Kiba hanya akan mengantar sampai pintu keluar tetapi justru pria itu memintanya masuk ke dalam mobil polisi di depan pintu.

"Saya bisa pulang sendiri, Pak."

Kiba hanya diam. Dibukanya pintu mobil dan dengan lembut meminta anak-anak untuk naik yang terang saja disambut dengan teriakan gembira. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menaiki mobil polisi dengan rotator di atasnya.

"Masuklah," ujar Kiba lembut pada sang guru.

Ino mematung, ingin menolak, tetapi dia paham pada saat seperti ini, untuk hal seperti ini, Kiba tidak pernah mau menerima penolakan. Begitu seingatnya.

...

Akhirnya Ino bisa bernapas lega. Setelah meninggalkan rumah Sasuke, Ino mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kiba. Ia tahu bahwa tugas Kiba sebagai polisi seharusnya tidak perlu sampai mengantar.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Kiba mengangguk, masih berdiri bersandar pada badan mobil dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang?" jawab Ino dengan nada tanya.

"Naiklah!"

"Tidak perlu, Pak. Sudah cukup Anda repot mengan-"

"NAIK!"

Ino terkejut. Nada suara Kiba berat dan menakutkan. Merasa masih sayang nyawa, Ino menurut juga. Meski akibatnya sepanjang perjalanan ia harus menekan perasaannya. Ia harus menekan dentuman jantungnya. Ia jua harus menekan rasa hangat yang hendak menjalar ke pipi.

"Rumahmu masih di Komplek Oto?"

Ino mengangguk, tatapannya tetap pada jalanan.

"Ayah dan ibu sehat?"

"Iya. Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Kiba menjawab.

"Kuharap mereka tidak keberatan aku datang dengan tangan kosong untuk melamar anaknya."

Dunia Ino mendadak gelap.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Chapter kali ini boleh dibilang PWP?

Maafkannnn XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Warning:**

Mengandung unsur dewasa. Bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon kebijakannya untuk tidak membaca!

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

.

.

.

 _ **CLIFF HANGER**_

.

.

.

"Ayolah Kiba ..."

Rengekan pemuda di sampingnya membuat Kiba menutup telinga. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain.

"Tidak, sekali tidak tetap tidak Naruto," tegasnya.

"Ayolah ... kau tidak mau menolongku?"

Kiba naik darah, ia berdiri dan mulai marah-marah.

"Menemanimu yang sedang kencan itu yang kau sebut menolong?"

"Iya?"

Kiba menggeram, "Kau gila."

Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, "Kau _kan_ kenal juga dengan Hinata. Dia juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jika sudah membawa nama Hinata, Kiba tak berkutik. Naruto tahu benar titik kelemahan Kiba. Kekasihnya yang pemalu, adalah sahabat baik Kiba, yang bahkan sudah seperti adik bagi pria penyuka anjing itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau traktir aku minum."

"Sebanyak yang kau mau," seringai Naruto.

Kiba memutar bola matanya, "Ya ... ya ... dasar orang kaya."

Akhirnya malam itu si pria Inuzuka terpaksa menemani teman Uzumakinya. Kendati dengan perasaan berat. Masalahnya adalah ketika kau menemani temanmu yang sedang berkencan, itu artinya kau adalah obat nyamuk. Duduk sambil melihat dua sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih. Tak jarang Kiba harus melihat Naruto dan Hinata menempelkan bibir. _Ugh_ membuat mual dan ... panas tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak jika faktanya Inuzuka Kiba adalah pria jomblo yang merasa tidak laku.

Dan malam ini tidak jauh beda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya sebentar Naruto dan Hinata mengajaknya berbincang, sekadar basa basi. Selanjutnya pasangan kekasih itu sudah menghilang ke lantai dansa. Meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

" _Sialan_!" teriak Kiba.

Ditenggaknya satu gelas cairan merah tanpa jeda. Kepala yang berat tak ia pedulikan. Apa pun _lah_ asal bisa melupakan kekurangajaran kedua temannya itu.

Kiba melirik ke sekeliling. Malam ini bar tak cukup ramai. Ia masih bisa melihat beberapa ruang kosong di setiap sisi. Beberapa tempat didominasi oleh pasangan mesum, yang mungkin sudah tidak mampu menahan hasrat mereka untuk sekadar naik ke lantai atas. Ya, di lantai atas ada beberapa ruang yang bisa digunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang privasi, itu jika kau tahu maksudku.

Kiba tersenyum nanar. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Namun sayang, ia bukan tipe pria yang berani mengajak sembarang wanita untuk bercinta. Tidak, ia memiliki kepercayaan jika saat ia harus bercinta, ia akan melakukannya dengan orang yang spesial.

"Kosong?"

Kiba mendongak lemah. Matanya menemukan sosok seorang wanita berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya. Rambut pirang diikat tinggi membingkai wajah yang sempurna. Mata akuamarin, pipi putih dan bibir bercat merah.

Kiba mendadak merasa gerah. Terlebih ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari belahan dada yang menantang.

"Tempat di sebelahmu itu, apa kosong?"

" _Aaaa_ iya."

Kiba mengangguk dan sedikit menepi untuk memberi jalan bagi wanita itu.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, Kiba menerima uluran tangan Ino.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Ino tersenyum, lantas menatap meja bar. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kau minum sebanyak itu?"

Anggukan Kiba membuat Ino tertawa.

"Mau berbagi?" tawar Ino.

Kiba memicingkan mata, berpikir apakah wanita ini hanya ingin mendapatkan minuman gratis. Tak mengapa, asal ia mendapat bayarannya. Kiba menyeringai. Ia menundukkan badan ke arah Ino.

"Boleh, tapi tidak gratis," bisiknya parau.

Ino menatap Kiba saat laki-laki itu menarik tubuhnya.

"Jangan khawatir," jawab Ino. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan dompet dari tas kecil saat Kiba menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Berikan aku kehangatan."

Netra akuamarin Ino membola, mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa aku terlihat ragu?"

Ino terkikik geli. Dengan kerling mata menggoda, ia mendekatkan tempat duduknya hingga tak berjarak dengan Kiba.

Wanita itu mulai menggelayut manja pada lengan Kiba, dan dengan intensi yang terlihat mulai menempelkan dadanya pada Kiba.

Kiba menatap kosong. Sial, pengaruh alkohol membuatnya tak mampu berpikir.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, Inuzuka. Akan kuberikan kehangatan yang kau inginkan."

Kiba meneguk ludah saat merasakan kenyal payudara Ino yang terlindungi kain satin, menggesek lengannya.

" _Hmm ... hm ..._ kuharap kau serius dengan itu, Yamanaka."

Ino semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kiba.

"Ayo ke lantai atas," bisiknya merayu.

Kiba tak berpikir lama untuk menurut. Masalah uang sewa ruang biar nanti belakangan. Ia bisa meminjam pada Naruto.

Tergesa keduanya menaiki tangga, masuk ke salah satu bilik temaram, dan memulai kesepakatan.

Tidak peduli siapa yang bergerak lebihdulu, bibir Kiba kini terkunci oleh bibir lembut Ino. Kenyal dan manis, pikir Kiba.

Ino menyesap bibir bawah snag pria dan menjilat bibir atasnya, meminta Kiba untuk membuka mulut. Tak terelak, secepat Kiba membuka, selekas lidah keduanya beradu. Ino mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Kiba, mendesah tak keruan akan sensasi yang luar biasa.

 _"Ngghh ... umh ..."_

Desahan yang membuat Kiba menggila. Tangannya mulai bergerak, meraba tiap sisi tubuh Ino, dan berakhir pada bongkah kenyal di depannya. Kiba menyeringai, diremasnya payudara Ino dengan lembut. Menuai desahan yang kian memburu.

Ino menarik diri dari ciuman mereka. Dengan agresif ditariknya kaus yang Kiba kenakan. Dan bibirnya kembali meraih bibir Kiba.

Kiba yang merasa tak mau kalah, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas sepasang payudara Ino. Hingga tak kuasa lagi menahan hasratnya, ia tarik kasar gaun Ino.

Kiba mempermainkan puting kecil sang wanita, membuat wanita itu menggelinjang dan mengerang dalam desah.

" _Oh ._.. _oh ..."_

Ciuman mereka yang terlepas membuat Kiba mengalihkan atensinya. Dilumatnya payudara kiri Ino, ia permainkan, porsi kerja lidah, gigi dan liur yang sepadan.

Sementara sebelah tangan tetap bekerja pada payudara kanan, dan sebelah yang lain merambat turun. Kiba menyeringai, ia usapkan tangannya pada kewanitaan Ino dan membuat gerakan yang mencipta teriakan tertahan.

"Kibaaa ... _ngghhh ... ahhh_."

Ino menggeliat, membuat Kiba kesulitan mempertahankan serangannya. Dengan kasar ia tarik tangan Ino untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

Ino paham, wanita itu lantas membelainya. Melepas pagutan Kiba pada payudaranya, Ino menurunkan tubuh. Berjongkok di depan Kiba dan mulai menggoda. Saat bagian vital Kiba telah berada di depan mata, Ino meniup dan menciumnya. Sebelum secepat kilat bangkit berdiri.

Kiba merasa heran, terlebih saat melihat wanita itu merapikan gaunnya.

" _Hei ... hei ..._ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino tersenyum sembari menyisir rambut dengan jemari.

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi ini belum selesai!" teriak Kiba.

Ino berbalik menghadap Kiba dan berjinjit, menyamakan tinggi wajah mereka.

"Kita selesaikan di pertemuan kedua, Kiba."

Dan Ino berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang _cengo._

" _Sialaaaaannnnn_! Dasar wanita jahanam!"

Teriakan Kiba menggema. Ia merasa telah dibodohi oleh wanita pirang itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada pertemuan kedua jika ia menarik asal gadis random untuk bercinta dengannya. _Hell!_ Bukan bercinta tetapi digantung ... seperti gantungan baju.

...

"Kau apakan dia, Ino?"

Ino terkikik geli, "Hanya melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya mencariku, Hinata."

Tatapan Ino berganti pada langit malam. Ia tersenyum, sensasi asing yang Kiba berikan tak pernah meninggalkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, Ino ingin melanjutkan percintaan mereka hingga klimaks. Namun, wanita itu memiliki niat lain dari sekadar melakukan seks.

"Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Tidak bisa meninggalkan diksi seperti ini ternyata. Sudah terlampau dalam tenggelam dalam pesonanya XD

 _Special thanks for_ **Lin Xiao Li** dan pembaca lain

Mari kita buat banyak-banyak ff tentang KibaIno XD

 _Oh_ ya, jika ada yang punya rekomendasi ff KibaIno boleh dibagi di kolom _review_ atau _inbox_ ya. Terima kasih :*

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

.

.

.

 **JENJAM**

.

.

.

Lembut angin bertiup dari arah barat. Membawa helaian kain penutup tubuh berkibar. Pada antara yang berjeda, dua sosok itu berdiri berhadapan. Bersama sang bayu melarutkan kerinduan. Pasang netra yang kontras mencipta sirat penuh makna. Kerinduan yang terpendam, dan tekad yang massif. Teraduk dalam perasaan tak tertakrif.

Di sisi barat langit pekat. Menaungi sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri degap. Tatapan iris kayu jatinya cerucup. Hembusan napasnya teduh seiring bibirnya terkatup.

Pada sisi berlawanan, seorang wanita cantik berjejak. Sinar netranya memancar tenang. Gemulai kain penutup tubuh menambah keayuan. Pun gerai rambut pirangnya yang melambai.

Lambat tapi pasti, keduanya melangkah mendekat. Kontak mata tak suah terputus. Hingga menyisakan jarak tak seberapa.

Keraguan muncul pada mimik sang pria. Rona merah menjalar pada belah pipinya. Detak jantung yang lantam terpaksa ia redam. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk memandang permata akuamarin yang meneduhkan. Inversi dari dirinya, yang tampak tenang.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Sepasang tangan pucat sang wanita terulur naik, meraih rahang cokelat yang kuat. Mengelus lapis kulit yang kasap.

Pria itu memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya lena.

"Apa pun demi kedamaian dunia," lirih sang wanita.

Satu jawaban yang cukup menjadi picu bagi sang pria untuk bergerak.

Bibir mereka beradu. Selaras dengan gerak yang meliuk. Tarian sepasang makhluk, mencipta sensasi tak terbendung. Desah dan erang menjadi musik pengiring yang terlantun. Mengagih nada yang membakar birahi manusia.

Bentala yang seketika gelap tak mereka acuhkan. Awan berarak dari ufuk langit menaungi sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimadu asmara. Gemuruh terdengar nun jauh di sana, pada frekuensi yang mampu memecah selaput telinga. Penyatuan keduanya seakan mendapat penolakan dari alam. Cinta dua anasir yang terlarang, menentang ketentuan sang Penguasa Loka.

Dan tak cukup lama hingga terdengar teriakan tertahan yang beradu, desau yang sarat akan kepuasan nafsu.

Seketika keduanya pulih. Menyadari akibat dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Napas yang tersengal tak lantas menipiskan nalar.

Menelentang bersisian, menatap pada sebaris awan. Guntur acap terdengar, kendati hujan maish terlampau enggan. Sebelah tangan mereka saling menggenggam, memberikan kedigdayaan, menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus hidup, Ino."

Serak suara sang pria menyentil lubuk hati sang kekasih. Yang sontak menatapnya sendu.

"Kau juga."

Pria itu tersenyum menggeleng. Dibelainya pipi sang wanita dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau harus hidup, kau harus meneruskan perjuangan kita …."

Ucapan sang pria terhenti tatkala ia merasakan sebuah tusukan teramat menyakitkan di punggungnya.

"Kiba?"

Kiba memang tak mengaduh, tetapi raut mukanya kentara memerikan luka.

"Kau …"

Kiba terbatuk, mengekskresikan seciprat darah kental.

"... harus melahirkan anak itu …"

Ino terisak dan memeluk sang pria.

"… dan membesarkannya …."

Tepat pada hunjaman panah ketiga, Kiba menghembuskan napas terakhir, dan riuh teriakan kasar menyambutnya.

"MATILAH KAU SERIGALA JAHANAM!"

…

Yamanaka Ino Kyuketsuki duduk di atas singgasana putih bersih. Bias lunak memancarkan pesona, pada iras cantiknya. Aroma lembut wisteria menguar liat seiring napasnya melagu indah. Bibirnya mematri senyum penuh ketegasan.

Tak ada yang tahu, gelegak kalut di dalam hatinya. Tangisan dalam diam, merintih lantaran kepergian sang kekasih hati.

Dua warisan sang pria yang kini harus ia jaga. Tekad perjuangan untuk menyatukan dunia mereka. Setelah berabad-abad tenggelam dalam kalut perang.

Inuzuka Kiba dari klan Ookami menawarkan keseimbangan dunia kepadanya. Dan ia menerima tanpa kausa.

 _pada bersatunya dua aliran darah_

 _biru dan merah_

 _satu atma kan tercipta_

 _membawa jenjam pada semesta_

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Mohon maaf baru _update_ lagi. Saya sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di duta * **alesan**

Terima kasih buat **Lin Xiao Li,** genre _family_ ya? Siapppp ... dipertimbangkan usulnyaaa XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

.

.

.

 **KANGEN**

.

.

.

Pagi ini hujan deras sekali. Rasa dingin menusuk tulang membuatku malas bahkan hanya untuk menurunkan kaki dari tempat tidur. Selimut tebal dengan gambar karakter Bleach membungkus tubuhku dengan sempurna. Lumayan sebagai sarana penghangat karena jujur saja di rumahku tidak ada penghangat.

Aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajah, dan menerawang pada langit-langit. Beberapa hari ini perasaanku tidak nyaman, aku gelisah, bahkan sedikit demam. Meriang, jika orang katakana. Namun, aku lebih tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku lemah tak berdaya.

"Kiba …."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana ayahku berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Ayah dan ibu berangkat dulu ya, kamu baik-baik saja di rumah."

Kemudian ibuku masuk ke kamar dan mencium dahiku yang masih terasa panas.

"Ibu berangkat kerja ya, jangan sampai menyisakan makanan. Nenek Chiyo bilang akan datang tengah hari."

Aku mengangguk dan menatap arah kepergian mereka.

Mendesah napas berat aku turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil air minum.

Perasaan ini datang lagi. Perasaan ingin menangis. Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya.

Ya Tuhan, tenggorokanku terasa sakit untuk menelan air. Sepertinya mataku juga memerah lagi. Setelah berhasil meneguk separuh gelas air, aku kembali ke tempat tidur.

Aku terus mengingatnya.

Aku suka padanya.

Aku suka memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Halus dan lembut, membuatku acap menciumnya. Wangi sampo yang menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumanku membuatku terbuai.

Aku suka saat ia mencium pipiku dan membuatnya merona. Bibirnya hangat.

Aku suka saat ia memelukku. Dadanya empuk, seperti bantal, membuatku nyaman untuk bersandar.

Aku suka saat tertidur di pahanya, ia mengelus rambutku lembut dan menyanyi lagu kesukaanku. Suaranya bagus, seperti peri laut.

Aku suka ... aku suka … aku suka semua tentangnya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku mengusapnya kasar. Sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng seperti ini?

Saat hendak kembali merebahkan badan, aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

"Nenek sudah datang," pikirku sambil menarik selimut.

Aku tidak suka dengan Nenek Chiyo. Dia cerewet dan suka marah-marah. Terlalu peduli pada kehidupan orang menurutku.

 _Cklek_

Aku menutup mata saja, pura-pura tidur.

"Kiba- _kun_?"

Mataku lantas membuka cepat. Suara itu?

Dengan terburu kusibak selimut, menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

Dia tersenyum, _oh_ senyumnya membuatku meleleh. Sontak aku turun dari tempat tidur dan memeluknya.

"Ino- _neechan_ ," teriakku sambil menangis.

Dia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh kecilku. Lantas mengacak-acak rambutku.

" _Hei … hei …_ kenapa menangis? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, tahu?"

Aku mendongak, dan ia tertawa melihatku.

"Aku tidak cengeng, ini cuma kelilipan," elakku.

Kudengar tawanya yang renyah.

"Kau pasti merindukanku bukan, Kiba- _kun_?"

Aku memalingkan muka dan bersedekap. Menggembungkan pipi dan pura-pura marah.

"Aduh, Kiba- _kun_ merajuk ya?"

Dia menyubit pipiku gemas lalu memelukku.

Ya Tuhan, kalau begini, aku tidak bisa marah lagi. Aku mengendus bau Ino- _neechan_ dan tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi lagi, _Neechan_."

"Tidak akan. Kemarin _neechan_ sakit makanya tidak datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sakit lagi."

Dia tertawa.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Mohon maaf baru _update_ lagi. Benar-benar sedang sibuk * **Alesan lagi**

Ini pesanan **Lin Xiao Li** , kira-kira udah _family_ belum ya?

 _Etapi_ di sini lebih ke KibaXOC _sih_ XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Warning:**

 _Rush plot_

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

.

.

.

 **RUMAH**

.

.

.

Matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Seluruh badan juga masih terasa sakit, seperti baru saja dipukul dengan bogem mentah. Namun, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit duduk. Selang beberapa detik ia turun dari ranjang dan memantapkan tekad untuk menyelesaikan misi hari ini.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan diri sebelum sebuah erang kecil mengagetkannya.

"Papa …."

Ia menoleh pada sosok anak remaja dengan rambut cokelat seperti dirinya.

" _Hai_ , kau sudah bangun?"

Si anak mengangguk sembari menggosok matanya.

"Lapar …."

Ia pun tersenyum, berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Papa."

Kiba tertawa.

"Baiklah, Tsu- _chan_ mau makan apa untuk sarapan?"

Kotetsu menempelkan telunjuknya pada dagu, membuat pose berpikir. Lantas berteriak kegirangan, "Nasi goreng!"

Pria itu tertawa, "Baiklah … nasi goreng untuk Kotetsu akan segera siap!"

Kotetsu mencibir.

Dan menit berikutnya Kiba sudah disibukkan dengan urusan dapur.

" _Auch_!"

Ia meringis, menatap horror pada ibu jarinya yang meneteskan darah. Lalu berlari ke wastafel untuk mencuci.

Sempat memperhatikan sang anak yang dengan santainya memainkan permainan di ponsel pintarnya.

Ia menggeleng, menarik lembut benda hitam itu dari tangan sang anak.

"Sudah cukup, Tsu- _chan_."

Kotetsu merajuk dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel – _chan_ , Papa!"

Kiba mengabaikan teriakan sang anak.

"Ayo bantu Papa."

Mulanya diam, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti laki-laki dewasa itu.

"Jari Papa kenapa?"

"Teriris pisau."

Kotetsu menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Kiba bergegas menyalakan kompor dan mulai memasak nasi goreng. Baru separuh jalan Kotetsu sudah mengendap diam-diam mengambil ponsel untuk kembali memainkan _game_.

Kiba mendelik dan secepat kilat merebut ponsel tersebut.

Kotetsu merajuk, memaksa Kiba untuk duduk dan menasehati anak semata wayangnya.

"Papa jahat!"

"Papa bukan jahat, Tsu. Papa hanya tidak mau kamu terlalu banyak main ponsel."

"Biasanya Papa tidak peduli?"

Kiba sudah akan menjawab saat hidungnya mencium bau gosong. Bersitatap sejenak dengan Kotetsu dan ….

"Nasi gorengnya!"

Kiba bergegas lari ke dapur dan mengangkat nasi goreng ke piring. Menyajikannya ke meja makan, tepat di hadapan Kotetsu.

Kotetsu menatap horror.

"Tsu harus makan ini?"

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya dan membalas, "Tentu saja! Dan harus sampai habis!"

"Tapi Papa … ini sangat tidak layak untuk dimakan."

Kiba mendelik.

Merasa alarm bahaya di kepalanya berdering, Kotetsu memakan nasi goreng gosong tersebut dengan cepat, bukan lahap. Belakangan sang papa sedikit termperamen, suka menegur walaupun tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Tepatnya sejak ….

Kotetsu menundukkan kepala, rautnya jelas sedih. Betapa ia merindukan wanita itu, papanya pun pasti demikian. Seandainya saja wanita itu tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan menatap sedih pada makanan! Ayo cepat habiskan, setelah itu bantu papa membereskan rumah.

...

...

"Papa! Baknya sudah penuh!"

"Matikan airnya Tsu!"

"Di sebelah mana sakelarnya?"

Dan detik berikutnya yang terlihat adalah Kiba berlari ke belakang rumah untuk mematikan sakelar air.

...

...

"Tsu, kemarikan tanahnya!"

Kotetsu berjalan santai dan menyerahkan satu kantong kecil kepada sang papa. Tanpa berpikir lama Kiba menggaruk isi kantong tersebut dengan genggaman dan menuangkannya pada pot. Sebelum hidungnya berkedut.

"INI PUPUK KANDANG, TSU!"

Pemandangan selanjutnya adalah Kotetsu berlari menghindar dari kejaran sang papa.

...

...

"Selamat datang di Love Florist," sapa Kiba pada pelanggan pertama yang baru saja masuk ke toko bunganya.

"Saya butuh satu keranjang magnolia merah muda."

"Baiklah, satu keranjang magnolia merah muda, Tsu."

Kotetsu mulai mengumpulkan satu keranjang bunga merah muda dan menutupnya dengan plastik tipis.

"Silakan …."

Si pelanggan menyipitkan matanya. Menatap bergantian pada ayah dan anak yang tengah tersenyum, bingung.

"Ini sakura, saya butuh magnolia."

Kiba dan Kotetsu saling menoleh pandang, meneguk ludah dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada si pelanggan.

Enam puluh menit berlalu, keduanya habiskan untuk mencari daftar nama bunga beserta gambarnya untuk dicetak dan dipasang pada etalase.

...

...

"Ini melelahkan," keluh Kotetsu.

Kiba terdiam, pikirannya melayang pada sosok sang wanita yang meninggalkan mereka demi laki-laki lain. Kotetsu menyadari keadaan sang papa.

"Papa, Tsu lapar."

Dan berhasil mengalihkan lamunan Kiba.

"Papa juga. Mau makan apa?"

"Jangan nasi goreng lagi!"

Maka mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan via pesan antar.

...

...

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini, Papa?"

"Sampai dia kembali."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali?"

Kiba tersentak. Matanya menatap Kotetsu tajam.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Kotetsu mendesah.

"Nyatanya sampai se-"

 _Kriiingggg_

Bunyi bel pintu depan membuat keduanya terlonjak. Setelah sejenak saling pandang, mereka bergegas turun.

Ada sebersit ragu, tetapi dalam hati mereka merapal harapan yang sama.

"Semoga dia kembali."

"Apa benar mama kembali?"

Tatkala daun pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, sudut mata para lelaki itu seketika basah.

"Ino …."

"Mama …."

Sosok wanita cantik pucat berambut pirang tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku kembali!"

Dan mereka bertiga berbagi pelukan dalam keterharuan.

"MINGGIR! Jangan berdiri di jalanan!"

Pelukan ketiga manusia tersebut terurai. Kiba dan Kotetsu menatap jengah pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menenteng tas besar dan terlihat galak.

"Kau terlalu galak, Tsume!"

Wanita paruh baya yang lain mengikuti Tsume masuk ke dalam rumah, sembari menggendong sesosok bayi mungil.

"Anakku?" ucap Kiba tak percaya.

"I-itu, adikku?" sahut Kotetsu juga tak percaya.

Lantaran rambut si bayi yang pirang, Kiba segera menarik bayi mungil itu dari gendongan mertuanya.

" _Wah_ … kenapa rambutmu pirang?"

 _Whack!_

Kiba mengaduh kesakitan saat Ino menepuk punggungnya keras.

"Tentu saja karena rambut mamanya pirang."

Kiba meringis, "Harusnya dia berambut cokelat sepertiku."

"Kotetsu sudah mengikutimu, kau mau anak ini juga mengikutimu? Lalu mana bagianku?"

Dan malam itu, menutup hari yang lelah bagi Kiba dan Kotetsu, dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 _Hai-hai_ cerita yang ini lanjutan dari yang BIOLOGI yaa ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BASKET**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ia kesal, berkali-kali menggerutu. Disepaknya bola berbahan karet tersebut penuh emosi. Tentu saja yang terjadi berikutnya bisa ditebak. Kakinya terasa sakit, meskipun sudah terlindungi oleh sepatu _sport_ berkualitas tinggi. Bagaimana pun, bola basket memang dibuat bukan untuk ditendang bukan?

Ia meringis, berjongkok dan membuka sepatunya. Memijit pelan ibu jari kaki yang sepertinya mulai memerah.

Saat hendak meniup, tangannya malah tersenggol bola yang sudah kembali setelah ia tending tadi.

"Aduh …."

Ia mengeluh.

Dalam hati merutuk, kenapa ia sangat payah dalam hal olah raga? Terutama apa pun yang berhubungan dengan bola. Maaf saja, sebab untuk berenang atau pun karate, ia adalah sang jawara.

Ia merebahkan badan pada lantai lapangan yang kasar. Dipejamkannya mata dan pikirannya berkelana. Minggu lalu, ia terpaksa izin dari pelajaran olah raga yang sedang sampai pada materi basket. Bukan sengaja, ia izin karena saat itu harus mengulang ulangan Biologi yang memang sempat ia tinggal. Sekarang, di saat siswa yang lain pulang ke rumah, ia harus belajar sendiri teknik-teknik bermain basket, agar bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus pada tes praktek besok. _Hahaha_ jika diingat rasanya seperti reaksi berantai. Mungkin setelah ini aka nada mata pelajaran lain yang ia tinggal dan harus ia ganti pada jam pelajaran lain dan begitu seterusnya.

 _Tuk_

Ino membuka mata cepat. Dahinya mendadak menerima ketukan ringan. Mata akuamarin itu membelalak melihat apa yang tengah terulur padanya.

Sebuah wadah kaca kecil bertutup merah, dengan lambang sebuah klan tertentu di sana.

Ino terlonjak duduk. Keputusan yang salah karena justru sekarang kepalanya terantuk kepala lain.

"Aduh …."

" _Auch_ …."

"Ma-maaf," ujar Ino buru-buru. Terlebih setelah melihat siapa pemilik kepala yang baru saja ia bentur.

"I-Inuzuka?"

Yang dipanggil mengernyit tak suka. Ino menelan ludah gugup. Ia takut si preman sekolah itu akan memarahinya, memukulnya, menyayat nadinya, memotong mayatnya dan …

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

tidak jadi.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan wadah kecil itu kepada Ino dan menarik bola basket dari tangan sang gadis.

"Cepat olesi lukamu dan mulailah berlatih."

Ino tertegun. Saking tertegunnya ia sampai terdiam.

"Jangan bengong, mumpung ada yang mau melatihmu secara gratis."

Dan penuh semangat Yamanaka Ino bangkit berdiri, sampai lupa mengoleskan salep pada kakinya. _Yah_ , sepreman-premannya Inuzuka Kiba, dia tetap pemain basket terbaik yang dimiliki sekolah ini. Kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan bukan? Apalagi, mengingat jasa Kiba pada nilai ulangan Biologi Ino.

"Terima kasih, Inuzuka- _san_!" teriak Ino kegirangan.

"Kiba."

" _Huh_?"

"Panggil aku Kiba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 _Halooo_ lama tak jumpa _yaa ..._

Sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin menulis lagi, tapi merasa gapunya _feel_ untuk itu _._

Hari ini saya coba lagi meski menurut saya terasa hambar _XD_

Cerita ini lanjutan dari BIOLOGI dan BASKET _yaa_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari NARUTO karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PESTA DANSA**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sorak sorai terdengar riuh dari arah lapangan sepak bola. Tribun yang sebagian besar diisi para gadis tersebut, dapat dikata ramai. Terlebih ketika layar LED yang cukup lebar dan terpasang di sisi lapangan menampilkan sosok para pemuda tanggung yang memiliki kharisma. Peluh tak mereka hiraukan. Senyum dan tawa yang kini mendominasi atmosfer di lapangan hijau tersebut.

" _Kyaaaa_ …."

Teriakan kaum hawa bagai lengkingan serigala betina.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Pemuda dengan rambut sekelam malam terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Padahal biasanya pun ia sangat tampan.

"Sasori- _kun_ …."

"Sai- _kun_ …."

Teriakan lain terdengar memuja.

Dan nama-nama lain disebut, semua bagai idola mendadak pada satu ajang pencari bakat.

…

" _Ah_ , Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar tampan," ujar seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan tatapan mata berbinar.

Mendadak pinggangnya terasa sakit tatkala siku seorang kawan menusuknya.

" _Hei_ , apa yang kau lakukan _Pig_?"

Yang dipanggil tak kalah _nyolot_.

"Sai- _kun_ lebih tampan."

"Apa? Si muka mayat itu?" ujar Sakura, si gadis rambut permen kapas, tak mau kalah.

"Putih alami, dia benar-benar pangeran berkuda putihku. _Eh_ tapi, Sasori- _kun_ juga _imuttttt_ , _kyaaaa …._ "

Mata Ino menerawang jauh, kedua telapak tangannya ditangkup di depan dada, sungguh ia sedang mendamba.

"Dasar ratu galau! Bagiku Sasuke- _kun_ seorang, dia lebih tampan, iya _kan_ Hinata?"

Gadis lain di samping Sakura menatap bingung, takut salah memberikan tanggapan.

"Tidak! Sai- _kun_ , Sasori- _kun_ lebih tampan, _eh_ Gaara- _kun_ juga …."

Sakura menepuk dahinya, "dasar gila!"

Lantas ketiganya terdiam. Tenggelam dalam khayalan masing-masing.

"Menurutmu, apakah Sasuke- _kun_ sudah punya pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti?"

Sakura memecah keheningan dan yang lain hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"A-apakah Na-Naruto- _kun_ juga su-sudah punya pasangan ya?" tanya Hinata.

Endikan bahu tetap menjadi jawaban. Sebenarnya karena mereka gemas dengan Hinata. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah _jadian_? Kenapa Hinata masih menanyakan itu?

"Menurut kalian, aku lebih baik berpasangan dengan siapa di pesta dansa nanti? Sai- _kun_?" tanya Ino yang tidak benar-benar berniat bertanya.

"…."

"…."

"Sasori- _kun_?"

"…."

"…."

"Atau Gaara- _kun_?"

"…."

"…."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya lantaran tak mendapat jawaban. Menoleh ke arah kedua temannya ia bermaksud menghardik.

" _He_ -"

"Denganku saja!"

Akuamarin Ino membelalak lebar. Di sebelahnya pemuda itu menatap dirinya tajam. Kian tajam dengan iris _slit_ yang rasanya sedang mengulitinya.

Hidung keduanya terlalu dekat ….

"Ki-Kiba?"

Ino memundurkan badan. Ia mendadak gugup. Jantungnya berpacu laju, yang ia harap sebab ia terkejut. Rona merah menyemai penuh pipinya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Dan Ino mengedarkan pandangan. Alasan pertama untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Alasan kedua untuk mencari di mana kedua teman, yang katanya sahabat,-nya pergi. Saat itu ia bisa melihat jelas, dirinya dan Kiba menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seisi sekolah (tolong jangan lupakan status Kiba).

Ia berhasil menemukan Sakura dan Hinata berdiri tak jauh, sembari tertawa geli. Dan Ino tidak melewatkan gerakan mulut Sakura yang seolah bersuara, " _Cieeeeee_ …."

"Sejak kau mengkhayal tadi."

" _Mmmm_ …."

"Jadi?"

Ino mendongak menatap Kiba bingung.

"Kau mau _kan_ pergi ke pesta dansa denganku?"

Mendadak Ino ingin jatuh pingsan sebagaimana Hinata saat ditembak Naruto dulu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi itu terdengar seperti paksaan, bukan ajakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
